hate yes but love?
by theo.nathenial.dallio
Summary: Disclaimer: naruto and sasuke do not belong to me in any way and this is probably way out of character so um ya and this is what in my mind would of happen if naruto had listen to jiraiya and um did some thing with sasuke


Disclaimer: naruto and sasuke do not belong to me in any way

and this is probably way out of character so um ya and this is what in my mind would of happen if naruto had listen to jiraiya and um did some thing with sasuke rate:teens

The wind picks up as I stared at my former comrade his bluish black hair sway ever so lightly in the wind his onyx eyes as cold as ever his ivory skin as pale as it had last been since he left_ sasuke why was he here he had left never to come back to the village so what was he doing standing a block away from me and hundreds of people surrounding him as if nothing happened how could this be happening I had given up on him to pursue my training with the pervert jiraiya there's absolutely no way that could be sasuke _**there was no way just like there was no way that sasuke could be staring straight back at you oh wait but he is and coming your way too idiot **it remarked god it was fucking annoying it always made slide remarks it started happening when sasuke left

_I sighed what was I doing here I had to get to the hokage office _anyway I disappeared in a cloud of smoke_ I had no time for this _**yeah that's why you stopped by the ramen bar even though you were suppose to meet the old hag an hour ago **_shut the fuck up jeezes Christ it was so annoying I sighed and plastered my smile on to my face _

"hey old hag" she twitched

"naruto-" she said uneasily anger in her voice was evident I just grinned at her I loved annoying her

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HEAR A HOUR AGO" she yelled while I rubbed the back of my head

"heh ya sorry" she sighed "listen brat your going to be watching sasuke until the elders trust him completely got it" my smile had faded completely while I became very aware of the person who came out of the corner of the room that was surrounded by darkness

_Think of a excuse fast think, think come on agh _"but what about when I have to go on missions?" _I asked tensely _

She smiled evilly "your mission is what I just told you and that's it" I imagined she was thinking of pay back when she assigned me to the mission

**your an idiot **_what do you want…do you know how can I get out of this _**…..not telling figure it out **_bastard _

"oh and he'll be staying with you too now leave" she smiled I sighed walking away from her office not even checking to see if sasuke was following but full on knowing that he was

"so have you seen sakura" I asked breaking the silence **Hn**

"hn" sasuke replied _maybe I could dump him with sakura she wouldn't let him out of her sight for one bit _"naruto?….never mind"

"hey you wouldn't mind if you stayed with sakura right and she-" I stopped when I saw him glare "never mind" _god whats wrong with him why wouldn't you want to stay with a girls house even if you deemed her as annoying I swear he's fucking gay _**And your not right **a streak of blush crossed my face _that wasn't the point and I'm bi so….O.M.F.G I'm going insane I will not talk to the voice inside my head _

"naruto-_"_

"I'm going to bed" I murmured softly I didn't want him next to me especially since what happened earlier the day he left when he and I…I flushed remembering that night I had spent with him

"And where am I going to sleep" he asked a smirk playing on his lips I looked around I hadn't gotten around to getting furniture I got a bed for me and a couple of plastic dishes but that was it the move was recent so..

"the floor I guess" shrugging I mean it was the only place he could sleep well besides my bed but that wasn't a option a blush crept back to my face thinking about it **heh**_…shut up…_

"I don't think so" I didn't need to turn around to know he was smirking at me I rolled my eyes walking away from him

"well your not sleeping in the same bed as me so unless you magically find a bed that isn't mine then your sleeping on the floor" I closed

T.B.C to be continued J


End file.
